Cars 3
Cars 3 is an upcoming 2017 Pixar film, which will be the third in the Cars series. Synopsis "Blindsided by a new generation of blazing-fast racers, the legendary Lightning McQueen (voice of Owen Wilson) is suddenly pushed out of the sport he loves. To get back in the game, he will need the help of an eager young race technician with her own plan to win, inspiration from the late Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and a few unexpected turns. Proving that #95 isn’t through yet will test the heart of a champion on Piston Cup Racing’s biggest stage!" Production At the Disney stockholder meeting on March 18, 2014, Disney CEO Bob Iger announced that Pixar had begun pre-production on Cars 3.Disney Plans Third 'Cars,' 'The Incredibles 2'Incredibles Animated Sequel Michael Wallis said on August 17, 2013 that the film would include Route 99 in California,Michael Wallis confirms there will be a "Cars 3" while John Lasseter said during the Tokyo International Film Festival that a Citroën 2CV will appear in the film as a reference to Hayao Miyazaki's movie Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old.John Lasseter Hails Hayao Miyazaki, Japan and the Joy of Juxtaposition According to the 2015 São Paulo Disney Expo, the film's release was to be in 2018.'Cars 3' and 'Incredibles 2' Slated For 2018 and 2019 Release Dates? On July 20, 2015, while being interviewed by Autoweek, Lasseter stated that the film's release should be summer 2018 or 2019.Pixar Motorama is the coolest car show you've never heard of On October 8, 2015, it was confirmed to be June 16, 2017.Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' The first concept images were released by USA Today on May 30, 2016. Director Brian Fee also gave some info on the characters and plot. "Cruz Ramirez is trying to figure out how this old dog can learn some new tricks," says Fee. "Think of where he'd be in his career now in real time," says Fee. "(McQueen) is not an old man, but he's one of the older cars on the circuit with new rookies coming in. People start to wonder and ask when he might retire."USA Today article On June 8, 2016, Lasseter revealed that the film will include a different tone as well as a tribute to the first film's character Doc Hudson.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/06/09/cars-3-pixar-john-lasseter-plot Pixar boss John Lasseter: Cars 3 is 'very emotional,' closer in tone to Cars 1] Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *TBA as Cruz Ramirez *TBA as Jackson Storm *Larry the Cable Guy as MaterLarry The Cable Guy Twitter (9:59 AM - 8 May 2016 Tweet) *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Paul Dooley as SargeAfter playing on-screen dad to Molly, Helen and Julia, Paul Dooley gets to play himself *Michael Keaton as Chick Hickshttp://www.takefiveaday.com/2016/09/12/mattel-disney-pixar-cars-3-bumper-bashers-trash-talkers/ *John Ratzenberger as Mackhttp://www.takefiveaday.com/2016/09/12/mattel-disney-pixar-cars-3-bumper-bashers-trash-talkers/ Trivia *This is the first Cars film to not be directed by John Lasseter. *This will be the final film written by Daniel Gerson, as he died in 2016. Gallery CMalrjNWgAErZT6.jpg Disney Pixar 2015 - 2019 Releases.jpg Cars 3 Concept 1.jpg Cars 3 Concept 2.jpg McQueen pushed out.png McQueen's sudden moment.png Lightning racing.png McQueen's Accident.png Videos Cars 3 Official US Teaser Trailer References de:Cars 3 nl:Cars 3 Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Cars Category:Animated films Category:3-D films Category:Sequel films Category:Upcoming Films Category:2017 Films Category:Films featuring Sports